A Little Surprise
by Geochan
Summary: Kaidoh Kaoru and Momoshiro Takeshi are living happily together as a couple, living a normal life.. But what happens when Kaidoh ends up pregnant? warning: boyxboy, lemon, yaoi, mpreg, M(mature).
1. Chapter 1

**A little Suprise**

Warning: boyxboy, lemon, yaoi, mpreg!

Kaidoh Kaoru and Momoshiro Takeshi have been in a relationship since they were 16. They're now 20 years old, Kaidoh are studying and working part-time at a café and Momo is working in a sports shop. But what happens when their future are facing something unexpected.. When Kaidoh ends up pregnant?!

**Chapter 1:**

Kaidoh was standing in the kitchen cooking dinner before Momo came home from work. He knew that he would eat like a horse when he came home, as normal. In his mind Kaidoh was thinking about how their future would be. Would they be married? Have kids? But he knew that it was better to take one day at a time.  
He thought about the day they got together… Kind of cheesy, but romantic somehow. He just laughed by himself thinking about it.

"KAO-CHAN! I'M HOME!" Momo was yelling as he was walking through the door.  
"Welcome home. How was your day?"Kaidoh said, "Boring… So much new brands of soccer gear that needed pricing and so on, I hate it." "Well it's not called a job for nothing." "Bah, true… But is dinner ready? I'm STARVING!" Momo almost fell on his knees of 'starvation', Kaidoh couldn't help but laughing.

Under dinner Kaidoh couldn't help himself asking Momo an important question, "Umm… Takeshi? Have you thought about having children one day?" Momos eyes widen out when he heard the question. "Kids?! Like now or..." "No not now, but in the future. I have been thinking, but it's no big deal right now. I have to finish up my studies and I don't want to mess that up right now." "Kaoru…" Momoshiro leant forward and kissed Kaidoh on the forehead "I want to have kids someday, but not right now. But if that change we just have to take it as it comes I guess." Kaidoh smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "Thank you".

**Warning, sexy time!**

Later that evening…

Kaidoh was undressing Momoshiro, throwing his clothes on the floor. Next Momo was doing the same, as well as starting rubbing Kaidohs chest and pleasuring him. "Do you like it, Kao-chan?" Kaidoh was panting and whispered, "Yes… Don't stop…" "As you wish~" Momo started kissing his lover down his body, slowly pass his navel and down to his erected cock. He started gently sucking the tip and slowly sucking deeper. Kaidoh moaned in pleasure, he wanted Momo bad. "Takeshi… I want you inside me now," he panted. Momo did as he commanded. He positioned himself and entered the other boy slowly. Kaidoh moaned louder as Momo began thrusting slowly and gradually faster and deeper. Five thrusts later Kaidoh felt his climax, "I'm gonna come!" he moaned loudly as his lover answered with the same. "Come inside me, Take…shi," before he knew it they both came together and screamed each other's names. "I love you," Momo said, "I love you too…" they both smiled and shared a kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Authors note:**

**It's my first ever story so please be nice to me! X) And I now this first chapter sucks… It will get better, I promise.  
I really love MomoKai and had a weird fantasy that they could be a couple and blahdy blah…  
But anyhow I hope you like it~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

Sorry for not updated for a while! D: I've been on holiday and it's been a nightmare at work because of summer season in the shop… anyways I will first apologize first for making this chapter short, but I will make a longer one later! But anyway enjoy~ 

A few weeks later Kaidoh started to feel really bad to his stomach, he had even been off work because he got sick from all the different strong smells from the café and spent most of the time in the workers bathroom. Even school started to be a problem sense he had lost many classes because he was to tired and nauseous to pay any attention. Momo was getting really worried of what was going on and feared that it could be something really serious and tried to nag on his boyfriend to go to the doctors.  
"For the hundred time Takeshi… I… feel… fine!" Kaidoh said with an irritated voice. "But Kaoru, you've been hanging over the toilet more that you have been around me! You barely eat anything, you're tired most of the time and I'm starting to panic here! GO TO THE DOCTOR!" Momo yelled. "But it's getting be-" "If you're trying to say better. Think again viper!" Kaidoh widen his eyes looking at his boyfriend with a killer look. He hasn't been called viper sense they started to date. "What.. did.. you.. just call me?" "Oh… I made a boo-boo…" "Well… DO YOU REALLY WANNA GO THERE?!" Kaidoh screamed at Momos face. He noticed as well that Kaidoh was really emotional lately, which was un-normal in Kaidohs case. Just before Momo was about to respond he noticed Kaidoh was about to cry. "Oh baby, I'm sorry!" Momo said as he hugged Kaidoh tightly. "I didn't mean to say anything bad. I'm just worried about you!" "I know. I don't know what's wrong with me… I don't like doctors, but I'll call later and get it checked." "Thank you." Then they shared a tender kiss before Kaidoh felt sick again and ran to the toilet throwing up for the 5th time.

A few days later Kaidoh and Momoshiro were at the doctor's office. Both were nervous because they didn't know what the result was going to be. One of the nurses had taken some blood tests and Kaidoh had to take a urine test as well, just in case. "Kaidoh Kaoru," The nurse in the desk spoke out. "the doctor is ready for you." The boys got up and walked in to the doctor. It was a woman in her thirties, a geeky looking one as well. "Hello, my name is dr. Kurosawa Ayane." She said with a mild smile on her face. "And for you Kaidoh-kun, what symptoms have you been having lately?" Kaidoh looked worried at her and responded, "For the last 5-6 weeks I've been nauseous, throwing up, sensitive to certain smells, very emotional and tired." "Hmm... But I have your test results back and the good news is that it's nothing to be worried about." "OH THANK GOD!" Momo said a bit too loud. "But there is something else that might surprise you two." Dr. Ayane said. Both Kaidoh and Momoshiro looked confused at her. "What do you mean?" Kaidoh asked, "Congratulations, you're pregnant Kaidoh-kun."

**Note:**

**What will happen next? How will they react?! **

**Next chapter will come as soon as I have time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:  
I finally got time to do another chapter, I have a lot of work so this was just luck I got to do this :)**

_"But there is something else that might surprise you two." Dr. Ayane said. Both Kaidoh and Momoshiro looked confused at her. "What do you mean?" Kaidoh asked, "Congratulations, you're pregnant Kaidoh-kun."_

_'Pregnant?'_ the word that went through Kaidohs head in shock. He looked completely blank staring at the doctor. How was the second question and also how it was possible, because he was a man! His beloved boyfriend in other words had a complete jaw drop, thinking how the hell it could be true.  
Dr. Ayane finally spoke out after a few minutes of silence, "Um, I'm sure you two wonder how this can be possible." They both snapped out of the silence and nodded slowly. "Well, it's hard to explain. You are a full male, but you have ovarian tissue and uterus. So in a medical term you're a hermaphrodite, but in your case you're not a full hermaphrodite. So that's why you can become pregnant." She explained. Both Kaidoh and Momo looked confused, but they did understand in the end. "So, that means.." Momo started, "We're having a baby…" Kaidoh finished getting a slight smile on his face. It was still a shock but more of a happy shock now. "So while we're at it I want to do an ultrasound." Dr. Ayane said with a wide smile on her face. Kaidoh looked at her and nodded. "Great."

Dr. Ayane took them to another room to check how their little surprise was doing. She told Kaidoh to lie down and pull up his t-shirt, and apologizing if the gel was cold. Momo grabbed a chair and sat close to Kaidoh holding his hand and smiled gently. Before they knew it Dr. Ayane comment that she found the baby and checked that everything was ok. She told them that Kaidoh was around 6 weeks along and that everything was fine. At the same time telling them what they needed to know and booking a new appointment for the next ultrasound.  
As soon as they left the doctor's office and got home Kaidoh sat down in the couch leaning back looking at the pictures they got from the doctor. Momo came and sat down right next to him taking one of the pictures and commenting, "You know… The baby has the same shape as a shrimp." Kaidoh looked up and had a pissed look at his face, "Well the baby is only 6 weeks old, it will look more like a baby soon. So don't call it a shrimp!" "Sorry Kao-chaan!~~ Remember what she said, don't get stressed. But I'm just really exited!" "Yeah, me too." Kaidoh lent his head on to Momos shoulder and just enjoyed the moment. Momo kissed his forehead, "I love you." "I love you too." "Kaoru?" "Yes?" "How are we going to tell our parents?" "... Oh crap.."

Too be continued…

**Note:  
I struggled to write this one a little bit, but thanks to this link it helped me out: gallery/#/art/How-Mpreg-works-In-My-Head-theory-30 2899426?_sid=6430cf64**

**I the chapters are short, but thats just how I do it I guess.. I don't know when next chapter will be, but sometime next month!**


End file.
